


We Made This

by Johnmurphyisqueer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cute John Murphy, Drabble, F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff, Kid Fic, New Parents, Parenthood, Sanctum (The 100)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnmurphyisqueer/pseuds/Johnmurphyisqueer
Summary: Request: Could you do a blurb where it's on Sanctum and Emori just gave birth to her and Murphy's child and it's basically their first night as parents in the hospital room with their baby? (Sex and name of the baby can be yours to decide)
Relationships: Emori/John Murphy (The 100)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	We Made This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DianaandAlicia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaandAlicia/gifts).



> I Might be Obsessed with Parents!Memori Now... Whoops. 
> 
> Tumblr Post of this fic: https://johnmurphyisbisexual.tumblr.com/post/624294806178398208/could-you-do-a-blurb-where-its-on-sanctum-and

"She has your hand." Murphy says softly with awe in his voice. Emori looks up and sees tears in his eyes and she laughs softly. She hands the baby up towards Murphy and he gets a look of worry.

"Uh, I'm not- I don't know I uh, okay." Murphy stutters out softly grabbing the baby in his hands and holding the baby in a way he's seen others in Sanctum do.

"Is this okay? Is this alright? Am I doing good?" He asks nervously laughing and smiling softly. Clarke steps forward and shifts the baby slightly and Moves Murphy's hands a bit. He smiled and nodded his head st her in thanks.

"It's a girl, by the way." Jackson says from the side watching them. Murphy smiles wetly and a tear slips down his cheek.

"Oh my God, we made this." He says laughing and looking at Emori. Emori smiles up at him and laughs as well. Clarke motions to Jackson to tell him that they should leave. Murphy sits on the edge of the bed and kisses Emori cheek softly.

"We made her." Murphy says again his eyes wide with innocence and love. Emori wishes she could take that face and keep it forever, to just take that innocence and happiness and lock it into a box to open at any moment and out it back on Murphy's face.

"Yeah, Yeah we did." Emori says and runs her hand over her daughter head.

"Alexis." Murphy chokes out looking at the little girl in front of him. Emori nods and chuckles.

"Alexis it is."


End file.
